gradiusfandomcom-20200215-history
Poini Coon
is a character in the Otomedius series. She was introduced as a downloadable character for Otomedius Gorgeous, becoming a main playable character for the rest of the series. She's voiced by Yūko Gotō. Background Poini is a cherish and surprisingly young Gradian with an equally surprising intelligence and a talented IQ. Like Esmeralda, she's a reference to Gradius Gaiden, piloting Jade Knight's partner ship, Falchion β. Also like Esmeralda, Poini is in Diol's class at St. Gradius, as a third year student in spite of her age. Initial weaponry ''Otomedius Gorgeous *S = Speed Up *O = Rolling Option *M = Rolling Missile *D = Auto Aiming *L = Gravity Bullet *? = Force Field Otomedius Excellent Poini's Auto-Aim weapon has been downgraded to just being a normal Double that aims its angled shot when moving. The Gravity Bullet is still quite powerful (and has received a boost post-balance patch) and can destroy Cores in seconds. Her Rolling Options allows the player a wider range of fire, but still not as wide as is seen from Arnval's Formation Options and Tita's riding core Wide Options. Poini's Platonic Break is Gravity Eraser, and it can kill most bosses in just seconds when positioned correctly; this is probably the strongest charged shot in the game, it's probably based from the Black Hole Bomb in ''Darius Gaiden. *S = Speed Up *O = Rolling Option *M = Rolling Missile (DLC Weapon = Black Hole Bomb) *D = Auto Aiming *L = Gravity Bullet *? = Force Field *Platonic Break = Gravity Eraser Gallery 376808 186837231400331 404918317 n.jpg Poinikih.png 393311 187075588043162 342319310 n.jpg Otomake06.png 377307 187075681376486 1527824752 n.jpg Backgroundpoini.jpg Otomedius07select.png Otome7poini.png Omake05.jpg Startcut poini.jpg Trivia *She's the third Otomedius character that her human species is a Gradian, preceded by Erul Tron and Esmeralda. *She is the first Otomedius character to have an English accent, mostly mimicking quotes from Gradius Gaiden, such as: "UFO are coming", "Select the route", and "Drive System switch to Normal Mode". *Most of her main weapons and Platonic Breaks in the sequel are made of Black Holes, which are also based from Gradius Gaiden's On the Event Horizon stage. *Poini is a young genuine student in St. Gradius Academy that increasing into Class 5 along with Esmeralda and Diol Twee. *Poini Coon's DLC music themes are based from Gradius Gaiden (same as Esmeralda), but also features themes from Falsion, such as "First Space Fight" and "Narrow Road". *Her DLC costume is an apron dress, a form of traditional clothing from her hometown of Renga Village on planet Gradius based from the video game Esper Dream. **The exclusive missile weapon that comes with this costume is the Black Hole Bomb. It works similarly to the Spread Bomb, except the trajectory is closer to the ship, the gravity wells are somewhat smaller than the Spread Bomb explosions, and they stick around marginally longer. *Her name in the US release is spelled "Poini Kune". This is most likely because "Coon" is a racial slur, which Konami of Japan likely did not know when she was designed and named. Category:Female characters Category:Gradians Category:Humans Category:Otomedius Gorgeous characters Category:Otomedius Excellent characters